Not Guilty
by Petit Pigeon
Summary: Accusé du meurtre de son supérieur, Katsuki se retrouve embarqué dans un procès qu'il est incapable de gérer. Avec pour seule compagnie son avocat, il va devoir affronter la réalité afin de découvrir la vérité... Alors, coupable ou non coupable? [UA]


_Bonsoir bonsoir!_

 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un OS... Super long... Non mais je vous jure, plus de 10 000 mots, je vous souhaite bien du courage pour le lire. J'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire, et je tiens à remercier **LolaLola23111963** pour son aide et ses remarques sur l'histoire! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans elle... _

_Enfin bref, avant de commencer, j'aimerais parler de deux trois choses avec vous. C'EST IMPORTANT._

 _Tout d'abord, cet UA parle de procès, et même si j'ai fais de nombreuses recherches afin de rendre l'histoire la plus réaliste possible, je ne suis pas une experte en juridiction, et certaines choses peuvent vous paraître étrange. Je vous demande donc d'être indulgent là-dessus... (svp)._

 _Ensuite, on a ici une mention de **pathologie mental** , je préfère prévenir pour les personnes pour qui ça peut gêner/déranger. Ensuite l'ambiance n'est pas forcément très joyeuse dans cet OS (pour ne pas dire un peu oppressante), et même si je le compte en rating T (pour le vocabulaire), cet OS n'est peut-être pas forcément adaptée à un jeune public. (vous allez peut-être penser que j'exagère, mais je préfère tout de même mettre des warnings, juste au cas-où. De toute façon ça ne fait pas de mal)._

 _Je n'en dirai pas plus pour ne pas spoiler les lecteurs (si lecteurs il y a) et vous laisse découvrir ce looong OS tranquillement._

 _On se retrouve donc à la fin pour des explications plus précises! Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Not Guilty**

« Je déclare la première séance ouverte. »

Ce jeudi-là, le tribunal de Tokyo était blindé. Un nombre imposant de juristes au visage grave, de journalistes malsains et de spectateurs à la curiosité trop poussée pour être correct étaient venus assister au procès qui allait se dérouler. Il y avait de tout, des hommes politiques au passant de passage, de la famille de la victime aux connaissances de l'accusé. Aussitôt que le juge avait frappé de son marteau, le brouhaha incessant avait cessé pour laisser place aux raclements des chaises que l'on déplace pour s'asseoir, aux bruissements des feuilles et aux cliquetis de la machine à écrire du greffier. Le très célèbre juge de Tokyo, connu sous le nom de Sir Nighteye, observa la salle de son regard froid, avant de déclarer d'une voix sans appel :

« Faites entrer l'accusé. »

A ce moment-là, l'assemblée semblait comme retenir son souffle. Un bruit de porte se fit entendre et un premier homme apparut, suivit d'un deuxième, puis d'un groupe de policier encerclant ledit accusé. On l'installa à la barre, les poignets menottés et on le laissa enfin seul. Il paraissait peu intimidé par le nombre de personne, et encore moins par le juge, à qui il lança un regard neutre. Les flashs des appareils photo ne semblaient pas le dérager, et il se contenta simplement de jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui. Si il reconnaissait certains visages, d'autres lui étaient parfaitement inconnus. Il pouvait lire toutes sortes d'émotions, ce qu'il l'amusa plus qu'autre chose. Curiosité, tristesse, colère… inquiétude. Inquiétude oui, chose étrange quand on savait qui il était, et pourquoi il était là. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il là ?

Il ne savait même plus la raison de sa présence dans ce foutu tribunal.

« Bien… commença Sir Nighteye. Commençons. Monsieur Bakugou Katsuki, agent de police dans la gendarmerie de Tokyo, vous êtes ici accusé d'homicide volontaire du Lieutenant Crématorium Dabi. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, sauf lorsque la parole vous sera demandée. Vous avez aussi le droit à la défense, ici représenté par monsieur Todoroki Shoto. Est-ce bien clair ?

\- Oui. »

Katsuki dut se retenir de sourire tant cette mise en scène lui paraissait ridicule. Accusé de meurtre hein ? Et sur son supérieur ? Voilà qui était risible. Mais voilà, ces événements avaient été un tel foutoir qu'il n'arrivait même plus à savoir si il avait bel et bien tué ce connard. Tout avait été un tel bordel… Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire ouf que les flics – des collègues en en plus – avaient débarqués chez lui en défonçant la porte pour le foutre en geôle. Et quelques temps plus tard, on lui avait attribué un de ces avocats gratuits qui débutaient et qui étaient incapable de fournir une défense correcte. Pourtant, contrairement à d'autres, Katsuki avait l'impression que son avocat n'était pas si stupide que ça. Peut-être allait-il baisser sa peine… Ou il ne savait plus. Si il avait tué, pourquoi se protéger ?

Qui l'accusait déjà ?

« Monsieur Monoma, veuillez nous faire un résumé des événements s'il vous plaît. »

Katsuki jeta un coup d'œil au blond qui venait de se lever. Son avocat, Shoto, l'avait prévenu que ce type était le pire rapace existant sur Terre. Monoma Neito était – d'après les dire – un avocat aussi redoutable que redouté, n'hésitant pas à user de toutes les formes de pouvoirs possible afin de parvenir à ses fins.

C'était donc un enfoiré, le genre de petite pute que Katsuki ne pouvait pas supporter.

« Avec plaisir, monsieur le juge, sourit la peste. Nous sommes donc un vendredi soir… Plus précisément le vendredi 13 novembre, il est 20h lorsque que l'agent Bakugou et son supérieur le lieutenant Crématorium quittent leur lieu de travail. Une histoire de dossier franchit leurs lèvres, et les voilà tous les deux en direction du domicile du lieutenant. Si nous devons croire les témoins, l'agent Bakugou devait récupérer depuis un long moment des dossiers importants sur une bête histoire de trafic et d'adolescent. Il est 20h12, lorsque le lieutenant Crématorium est aperçu pour la dernière fois en compagnie de l'agent Bakugou. Par la suite, l'agent quitte le domicile à 23h18, puis disparaît seul, certainement en direction de son appartement. Le lendemain, à 8h08 exactement, c'est la femme de ménage du lieutenant qui retrouve le corps de ce dernier, décédé suite à de violentes blessures au niveau du crane. L'agent Bakugou étant le dernier à avoir vu le lieutenant, et selon le témoignage de nombreuses personnes, tout porte à croire qu'il est le coupable.

\- Monsieur Bakugou, reprit le juge une fois l'histoire terminée, avez-vous oui ou non tué le lieutenant Crématorium ?

\- Non. »

Un murmure brisa le silence de l'assemblée, tandis que les flashs des journalistes reprirent de plus belle. On pouvait entendre des chuchotements indignés, et quelques « il ose mentir ! » et « ce culot… » se firent entendre. Sir Nighteye fit jouer de son marteau pour obtenir le silence, avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers Monoma.

« Quels sont les indices qui inculpent monsieur Bakugou ici présent ?

\- D'après les médecins légistes, la mort serait survenue entre 23h et minuit, l'état du corps faisant qu'il est difficile de connaître l'heure exact. Or, l'agent Bakugou est la dernière personne à avoir été vu en compagnie de monsieur Crématorium… Et surtout, il a été vu peu de temps après, seul cette fois-ci. Qui d'autre aurait pu tuer le lieutenant, si ce n'est l'agent Bakugou ? De plus, aux vues de l'état de la victime, il fallait une certaine force pour le tuer de cette façon. Il aurait été frappé plusieurs fois à l'aide d'un objet contondant, objet qui a été retrouvé sur les lieux du crime : ce tisonnier. »

Encore une fois, les murmures reprirent. Il fallait dire que voir le tisonnier couvert de sang dans un sac plastique n'était pas des plus agréable. Cela devait être une technique de Monoma pour attirer les foudres sur Katsuki, puisque ce dernier affichait un sourire satisfait. Il attendit quelques instants – putain, il ne voulait pas abréger au lieu de faire du drama pour rien ? – et reprit enfin la parole :

« Voici l'arme du crime. Il est facile de reproduire la scène : notre victime, dos tourné à l'agent, ne le voit pas arriver avec le tisonnier. Ce dernier le frappe avec une certaine véhémence, puis jette l'objet avant de s'enfuir, laissant le lieutenant se vider de son sang dans le salon. 23H18, il quitte les lieux, et laisse sa victime pour morte -

\- Objection votre honneur ! »

Shoto venait de se lever, le visage aussi neutre possible. Putain, il était en train de perdre la partie et il ne paraissait pas plus affecté que ça ? Katsuki détourna la tête, se disant que les avocats étaient de putains de monstres.

« La parole est à la défense.

\- Vous dites que l'arme a été utilisé par mon client, mais avez-vous seulement retrouvé des traces digitales ? Des tests ont été fait, et seuls les empreintes de feu le lieutenant Crématorium ont été décelées. De plus, l'arme a certes été retrouvée près du cadavre, rien n'indique que c'est celle du crime. Le meurtrier aurait très bien pu s'introduire pour repartir ensuite avec ledit objet.

\- S'introduire ? L'agent Bakugou est le dernier à avoir été aperçu ce soir-là, du moins en compagnie du lieutenant.

\- Certes, mais le rapport n'indique t'il pas que la fenêtre était ouverte ? Rien n'indique la culpabilité de mon client, si ce n'est qu'il était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. De plus votre manière de romancer l'histoire prouve qu'il vous manque un élément crucial dans l'accusation de monsieur Bakugou… »

Shoto marqua une pause, et lança un regard parfaitement neutre à l'assemblée. Seul Katsuki pouvait voir la lueur de détermination qui brillait dans ses yeux, et il devait l'admettre : si il l'avait pris pour un imbécile au début, il devait à présent reconnaître qu'il était plutôt à l'aise pour un bleu.

« Continuez, incita Nighteye en plissant les yeux.

\- Quel est le mobile du meurtre ? Pourquoi monsieur Bakugou a t'il tué son lieutenant ? »

Nouveaux murmures, cette fois-ci plus bruyants que les précédents. Nighteye frappa de son marteau pour demander le silence – encore – et Monoma demanda la parole une fois le silence obtenu. Le président l'autorisa à parler, et l'avocat reprit :

« Un mobile, nous en avons un, déclara t'il calmement. La jalousie, la haine… Ce sont des catalyseurs particulièrement puissants, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Abrégez, monsieur Monoma.

\- Mes excuses monsieur le juge. Je demande donc à la barre des témoins monsieur Mineta Minoru, et monsieur Shishikura Seiji. »

Forcément, il devait s'y attendre. Shoto avait encore eu raison, ils allaient commencer par jouer la carte de la jalousie…

* * *

 _ **Quelques jours plus tôt :**_

Les pieds sur le bureau et les mains dans les poches, Katsuki fixait l'énergumène qui venait de se ramener dans la salle d'interrogatoire d'un regard condescendant. Son avocat, qu'il avait cru comprendre. Déjà qu'il n'était pas dans la merde avec cette histoire de meurtre, mais en plus si ils lui refilaient un emo hétérochromatique en guise de défense, il allait prendre perpet'. Le pire de tout ça, c'est que le type devait avoir son âge, si il n'était pas plus jeune que lui. Il savait que les avocats gratuits de ce genre n'étaient pas les meilleurs, mais il s'était attendu à… plus. Du moins pas à _ça_.

« Monsieur Bakugou, je suis Todoroki Shoto, votre avocat pour votre procès. Je suis ici pour vous défendre le mieux possible contre les accusations qui sont portées contre vous. »

Ouap, il n'était pas dans la merde.

« Je sais ce qu'est un avocat, merci, grommela t'il en guise de réponse. Et appelle moi Katsuki, j'ai l'impression d'être au taf là.

\- Soit. Katsuki, soyons clair : avez-vous assassiné monsieur Crématorium ? »

Ça c'était du rapide. Katsuki resta coi quelques secondes, avant de s'emporter :

« Bordel de me… non, je n'ai pas tué Dabi putain ! C'était peut-être un connard, mais je ne l'ai pas tué… Quand je suis parti, il était vivant ou… Je ne sais même plus avec vos conneries de questions, tout m'embrouille là.

\- J'ai besoin d'une réponse claire Katsuki…

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre hein ? Il est mort, c'est tout, et ils veulent juste une pauvre tache à balancer en prison.

\- Il est que, ça change tout à la façon de vous défendre… Et cela permettrait d'innocenter un accusé à tort, il marque une pause et le fixa de ses yeux vairons : vous en l'occurrence.

\- Trop aimable.

\- Donc ?

\- … Non, je ne l'ai pas tué. »

En vérité, tout était flou dans sa tête. Quand il était parti de l'appartement de Dabi en claquant la porte… Était-il encore en vie, ou non ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait laissé, gisant dans son propre sang, comme l'avait décrit les médecins légistes ? Il ne savait plus, et bordel il commençait déjà à avoir mal à la tête.

« Quelqu'un cherche donc à vous faire porter le chapeau, réfléchit Shoto en croisant les bras. Ou alors, un simple manque de chance…

\- Un manque de chance ?

\- Oui. L'arme du crime n'est pas encore déterminée, il y a des doutes mais… Rien de certains. Forcément, l'avocat adverse va tenter de tourner les choses en sa faveur, mais on peut déjouer ça facilement. Ça aurait pu être un voleur un peu trop agressif… La fenêtre était ouverte lors de la découverte du corps, ce qui voulait dire que n'importe qui aurait pu entrer et sortir dans problème.

\- Ah ouai.

\- Bon, continuons… Quel était votre relation avec monsieur Crématorium ? »

Katsuki sourit. Sa relation avec l'autre con ? Quelle bonne question. Il ne savait même plus si il devait rire ou pleurer…

« On s'aimait pas, expliqua t'il avec un rictus. C'était un con qui prenait les autres de haut et moi ça me gonflait. Il avait toujours le dernier mot, et voulait toujours me refiler les dossiers les plus merdiques. C'est à cause de ça que je suis allé chez lui l'autre jour. Je devais récupérer un putain de dossier merdique qu'il avait oublié de me refiler et qu'il avait gardé jusqu'au dernier moment, forcément. Je me suis engueulé avec lui et je suis parti en claquant la porte.

\- Vous vous êtes disputé ?

\- Ouai, mais ce n'est pas la première fois.

\- … Quelqu'un a entendu votre dispute ?

\- J'imagine. Quand je gueule, ma voix porte plutôt bien.

\- … Je vois. Je pense comprendre. L'avocat qui va tout faire pour vous faire porter le chapeau est… plutôt doué dans son domaine. Monoma a réussi à envoyer plus d'une cinquantaine de types en prison, et le tout avec des arguments particulièrement bien monté. Il va certainement user de cette information comme mobile du meurtre.

\- C'est un mobile correct nan ? Je ne l'aimais pas, donc je le tue. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches encore à me défendre ?

\- On ne tue pas quelqu'un _simplement_ parce qu'on ne l'aime pas, répliqua Shoto. A moins d'avoir une pathologie mentale quelconque… Avez-vous une -

\- Nan j'suis pas taré, sinon j'aurai jamais pu être flic bordel.

\- … je vois. »

Il nota quelques choses sur son carnet, et Katsuki eut l'impression pendant un moment d'être en plein rendez-vous avec un foutu psychologue. Et ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

« Bien, fit enfin Shoto en le regardant dans les yeux, voilà ce que nous allons faire… »

* * *

« Monsieur Bakugou, vous n'entreteniez pas de très bonnes relations avec la victime. Est-ce bien vrai ? »

Sir Nighteye lui avait posé la question juste avant l'intervention des deux témoins, comme l'avait prévu Shoto.

« … Oui. Ce n'est pas comme si on était en très bon terme, déclara t'il simplement.

\- … Précisez ?

\- On passait notre temps à se contredire ou à s'engueuler, on ne pouvait pas passer une heure dans la même pièce sans finir par s'étriper oralement.

\- Mais avez-vous déjà levé la main sur lui ?

\- Jamais, on s'insultait mais c'était tout. Jamais je n'aurai posé une foutu main sur sa gueule.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça avait aucun intérêt, ça n'allait clairement pas arranger notre relation. Tout comme je n'avais aucun intérêt à le tuer, crut-il bon de préciser. Et même je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai dû le frapper, aussi chiant était-il.

\- Bien. Merci monsieur Bakugou. J'appelle donc monsieur Shishikura à la barre des témoins. »

Dans le fond, l'un de ses collègues se leva et avança doucement à la barre. Shishikura avait toujours eu du mal à apprécier Katsuki, et c'était réciproque. Cependant, l'un et l'autre s'étaient toujours efforcé de se montrer un minimum poli afin de ne pas pourrir l'ambiance du commissariat. Du moins, pas plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Monsieur Shishikura, jurez-vous de ne dire que la stricte vérité durant cet interrogatoire ?

\- Oui monsieur le juge, je le jure.

\- Vous avez 25 ans et vous êtes agent de police au commissariat de Tokyo, et collègue de monsieur Bakugou et de feu monsieur Crématorium, est-ce bien cela ?

\- Oui, c'est cela.

\- Pouvez-vous nous décrire le type d'échange qu'avaient monsieur Bakugou et monsieur Crématorium ?

\- Absolument. Il était rare que l'un se montre agréable quand l'autre était dans la pièce. En général, il y avait plus d'insultes que de paroles professionnelles. Cependant, les altercations étaient rarement violentes.

\- Précisez.

\- C'était de simples mots balancés à tout va, de petites remarques perfides suffisamment fortes pour que l'autre puisse l'entendre. Généralement, c'était le lieutenant qui commençait, et Bakugou avait tendance à sur-réagir et à s'emporter immédiatement. »

Katsuki serra les dents. Bien sûr qu'il s'emportait ! N'importe qui se serait emporté devant un acharnement pareil, ça ne servait à rien de le faire passer pour un gamin susceptible. Dabi s'était toujours montré comme un connard – ou du moins presque toujours – et si au début il avait tenté d'ignorer la chose, c'en était devenu trop au bout d'un moment.

« Monsieur Bakugou a t'il déjà proféré des menaces de mort envers monsieur Crématorium ?

\- Jamais. Et si c'était le cas, je pense que c'était intentionnel, ou qu'il ne le pensait pas. Le… lieutenant avait la fâcheuse tendance de pousser les gens à bout.

\- Poursuivez, insista le juge devant son hésitation.

\- Le lieutenant aimait pousser son équipe dans ses derniers retranchements, certainement pour les pousser à travailler ou… réfléchit Shishikura. Mais il est vrai que parfois, ça allait trop loin. Et puis Bakugou est arrivé dans l'unité, et il est devenu la victime préférée du lieutenant. Mais Bakugou n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, alors les disputes pouvaient parfois durer longtemps.

\- Y avait-il un sujet de dispute particulier ?

\- Pas vraiment. Le moindre prétexte était le bon pour se bouffer le museau, que ce soit pour une histoire de dossier non récupéré que pour un bureau mal installé.

\- Bien. Monsieur Bakugou avait-il – selon vous – une raison de tuer monsieur Crématorium ?

\- … Je… Je ne pense pas. Bakugou est certes parfois violent, arrogant et insupportable, mais… Il en faudrait plus que ça pour qu'il passe à l'action. Je veux dire : on ne tue pas quelqu'un pour de simples insultes. Et puis… Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai du mal à l'imaginer tuer quelqu'un de sang-froid.

\- Bien, merci monsieur Shishikura, vous pouvez vous retirer. J'appelle à présent monsieur Mineta à la barre. »

Cette fois-ci, le corps de Katsuki se tendit. Cette sale petite _raclure_ de Mineta allait tout faire pour le faire plonger, il le _savait_. Il l'avait toujours détesté, ce putain de lèche-cul minuscule à la moralité douteuse. Il n'avait rien à faire dans la police, et ne devait sa place que grâce à des pots-de-vin et du pistonnage. Non, Katsuki ne l'aimait pas, et la réciproque était d'autant plus vrai. Si il existait bien quelqu'un que le cendré aurait pu tuer, c'était bel et bien cette salope de Mineta.

« Monsieur Mineta, jurez-vous de ne dire que la vérité ?

\- Je le jure.

\- Vous vous appelez Minoru Mineta, avez 24 ans et vous travaillez au secrétariat du commissariat de Tokyo, c'est bien cela ?

\- Oui, c'est cela.

\- Comment décririez-vous la relation entre monsieur Bakugou et monsieur Crématorium ? »

Mineta eut un léger rictus, et Katsuki dut se faire violence pour ne pas l'attaquer et l'insulter. Il voulait… Il avait une furieuse envie de se jeter sur lui pour lui arracher ses dents une à une. Même contre Dabi, il n'avait jamais ressenti une haine aussi forte.

« Très mauvaise, pour ne pas dire catastrophique. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il y ait des insultes plus ou moins violentes, et c'en était parfois lourd, voire presque inquiétant. Je me suis plusieurs fois demandé si ils n'allaient pas en venir aux mains, mais étonnant : non. Enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

\- Monsieur Crématorium était-il abusif envers monsieur Bakugou ?

\- Sincèrement ? Non. Le lieutenant se comportait de cette façon avec tout le monde, et ne faisait de cadeau à personne. C'était tout à son honneur d'ailleurs, car il fallait bien une main de fer pour devoir contrôler un policier comme Bakugou… Vous savez, je n'ai jamais osé contredire un ordre du lieutenant, car il -

\- Nous sommes ravi de le savoir, mais là n'est pas la question, l'interrompit froidement Nighteye.

\- … Mes excuses monsieur le juge. »

Les joues rouges et l'air dépité de Mineta rafraîchirent les ardeurs meurtrières de Katsuki. Cela faisait du bien de voir quelqu'un lui mettre un stop en bonne et due forme, à cette petite salope de première.

« Avez-vous été témoin d'acte de violence de la part de monsieur Bakugou ?

\- Témoin ? Non, mais j'ai déjà entendu des histoires comme quoi il -

\- Nous avons besoin de _concret_ , pas de simples histoires. »

 _Cheh_ , Mineta commençait à se ramollir au vu des balbutiements qui sortaient de sa bouche. Pauvre petite chose qui était incapable de contredire une personne qui levait la voix…

« Bien, avez-vous vu monsieur Bakugou et monsieur Crématorium quitter le commissariat le vendredi 13 à 20 heure ?

\- … Non, je suis parti exceptionnellement plus tôt ce jour-là. Mais il est clair que cet enfoiré à…

\- Monsieur Mineta, veuillez mesurer vos paroles.

\- … Mes excuses monsieur le juge…

\- Bien, dernière question… Monsieur Bakugou avait-il une raison particulière de tuer monsieur Crématorium ?

\- Tss, bien sûr. Il le détestait, et a toujours été d'un naturel violent. Il n'a jamais su se contrôler, que ce soit au travail où lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Il ne supporte pas d'être mis de côté ou rabaissé, et il était clair que Katsuki a toujours envié le poste du lieutenant. C'est pour ça qu'il l'a tué ! »

Il avait craché ces derniers mots, et il continua avec un rictus mauvais sur son visage :

« C'est ce que je pensais il y a quelques jours, cependant il y a quelques mois, j'ai entendu une discussion entre -

\- Objection votre honneur ! »

Shoto se releva une seconde fois pour prendre la parole. Nighteye haussa un sourcil, mais il laissa l'avocat s'exprimer.

« Il semblerait, monsieur le juge, que le témoin soit incapable de donner des informations neutres et paraît fortement influencé par ses émotions personnelles, déclara très calmement Shoto.

\- Avez-vous des preuves, monsieur Todoroki ?

\- Il semblerait que monsieur Mineta ait été accusé, il y a quelques mois de cela, de harcèlement sexuel sur l'une de ses collègues. La démarche ayant été entièrement effectuée par mon client ici présent, il est probable que le témoignage de monsieur Mineta soit influencé par ces évènements…

\- C'est faux ! s'emporta Mineta en serrant les poings. Je n'ai jamais été accusé de… C'était un mensonge, ce connard de Bakugou voulait me faire tomber !

\- Monsieur Mineta, veuillez mesurer vos paroles ou vous serez prié de quitter cette salle, répéta sévèrement Nighteye. Poursuivez monsieur Todoroki.

\- Mademoiselle Pony a porté plainte le 9 octobre après une dizaine d'agression répétée malgré les mises en garde des supérieurs de monsieur Mineta. Si l'on en croit le rapport, c'est mon client qui s'est chargé de prendre la déposition et d'assurer la sécurité de mademoiselle Pony suite à des menaces proférées par monsieur Mineta ici présent. Je cite « _salope, tu étais pourtant demandeuse avec ta mini_ _-_ _jupe, ne pense pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça, je vais effacer mon dossier et tu ne vas rien pouvoir faire. Quan_ _t_ _à Bakugou, il tombera facilement, j'ai des choses contre lui._ » Je vous pose donc la question, monsieur Mineta : avez-vous témoigné dans le but personnel de vous venger ?

\- Je… Je ne…

\- Avez-vous oui ou non dit toute la vérité, ou avez-vous modifié vos propos afin d'inculper mon client ici pour pouvoir vous discréditer des accusations portées contre vous ?

\- Ce n'est pas… Mais si…

\- Monsieur le juge, au vu de l'incapacité de vérifier la véracité des propos du témoin ici présent, je demande à ce que son témoignage soit réfuté jusqu'à ce que la vérité soit établie.

\- Demande acceptée. Monsieur Centipède, veuillez supprimer le témoignage de monsieur Mineta. Quant à vous, je vous demande de sortir de la salle. »

Mineta se vit emmener par les policiers, incapable de sortir ne serait-ce qu'un mot, le visage blême. Shoto paraissait satisfait – et il pouvait l'être – et lança un petit regard victorieux vers Katsuki. Regard qui ne lui fut pas rendu, car le cendré visait le vide d'un regard qui aurait pu tuer quelqu'un sur place. Il aurait dû être heureux de voir Mineta se faire jeter de cette façon, il aurait dû jubiler en voyant le visage de ce merdeux se décomposer. Mais non, car Mineta avait effectivement de quoi le faire tomber. Il savait, visiblement, il savait une chose que Katsuki aurait préféré oublier.

Il avait le mobile du meurtre.

Katsuki savait qu'il n'avait pas tué Dabi. Il s'en doutait, au plus profond de lui, mais tout était si _flou_ … Des dossiers, une dispute, des dossiers… Est-ce qu'il avait pris le tisonnier pour le frapper ? Ou était-il parti avant ? Il ne savait plus, mais Mineta lui le savait.

Il savait pourquoi Katsuki aurait pu tuer Dabi.

* * *

« Il y a de fortes chances pour que Monoma emploie toutes les méthodes pour trouver un mobile. Mais tant qu'il n'y a pas de mobile, ils ne peuvent pas vous mettre le meurtre sur le dos. Le problème est, qu'après l'intervention de Mineta, il est fort probable qu'il joue la carte du psychologiquement instable. »

Shoto faisait les cents pas dans sa geôle, la salle d'interrogatoire indisponible pour le moment, tout en énumérant les faits de la dernière session. Il y avait eu plein d'autres témoignages, tous assez dispersés et incomplets. Tantôt Katsuki était vu comme quelqu'un de juste au fort caractère, tantôt il était vu comme un monstre dénué de sentiments, mais avec tout de même un peu d'humanité. Dès que Monoma avait tenté d'appuyer sur la haine et sur la jalousie – inexistante au passage – de Katsuki, Shoto avait habilement répliqué à coup de logique et de réemploi de témoignage. Il était clair que, pour le moment, Monoma avait perdu cette première bataille.

Seulement, ils leur restaient toute une guerre à gagner…

« Psychologiquement instable ? marmonna Katsuki. Mais bordel de…

\- Kacchan ! »

Le surnom lui fit se relever la tête, et il manqua de s'étouffer en voyant son crétin d'ami d'enfance, Izuku, accourir vers sa cellule, suivit d'un garde qui peinait à le suivre. La scène aurait pu être marrante, si seulement il n'avait pas été accusé de meurtre.

« Bordel Deku, qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? C'est pas l'heure des visites !

\- Je me suis débrouillé, il faut à tout prix que je te parle ! expliqua Izuku en parlant rapidement. On m'a laissé 30 minutes, c'est très important.

\- 30 minutes, et pas plus, maugréa le policier en ouvrant la porte de la cellule. Allez-y. »

Visiblement, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué la présence de Shoto. Izuku se précipita dedans, et eut un mouvement de recul en le voyant au côté de Katsuki. Il parut réfléchir un instant, et des traits de soulagement apparurent sur son visage. Putain, pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait toujours en faire des tonnes ? Depuis qu'ils étaient gamins, Izuku avait toujours eu un don pour se montrer sur-expressif. Tellement qu'il était totalement impossible de savoir ce qu'il voulait…

« Je suis Shoto Todoroki, l'avocat de Katsuki, le salua Shoto sans paraître plus surpris que ça.

\- Oh, enchanté ! Je suis Izuku Midoriya, un ami d'enfance… Je suis content que vous êtes là, j'ai peur que l'avocat adverse use d'une erreur passée pour l'inculper du meurtre !

\- Oh… Donc Katsuki n'est pas le meurtrier ?

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! »

L'énergie d'Izuku semblait convaincre Shoto, qui hocha simplement la tête. Il l'invita à poursuivre, et son débile d'ami commença :

« Kacchan, je suis convoqué dans 3 jours au tribunal pour témoigner contre toi.

\- … Bordel ?

\- Ils veulent que je raconte… l'accident, d'i ans. Ils veulent sûrement que je dise que c'est toi qui m'a cassé le bras, mais c'est faux ! Je voulais te prévenir, parce que je ne sais pas si ils -

\- Calmez-vous, ordonna l'avocat d'une voix douce. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- J'ai déconné, marmonna Katsuki. Un truc de merde. »

Et Izuku commença à raconter avant même qu'il puisse reprendre la parole. D'abord agacé, Katsuki finit par le laisser conter cette histoire à la con. Lors de leurs années de lycée, lui et Izuku avait eu une violente dispute à propos de choses complètement débiles et peu intéressantes. Katsuki avait demandé des explications à son ami – ou rival à l'époque – et l'échange avant vite tourné au vinaigre, et ils avaient failli en venir aux mains. Seulement, alors qu'ils étaient prêts à se battre, Izuku avait perdu connaissance suite à un accès de fièvre. Cet abruti n'avait pas cherché à se soigner, et avait manqué de s'ouvrir le crane sur le sol. Si Katsuki était profondément débile à l'époque, il avait vite compris que quelque chose clochait et avait tenté de le ramener à l'infirmerie du lycée. Sauf que, _forcément_ , ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous sur le toit. Et _forcément_ , il avait chuté en essayant de descendre avec l'autre con sur le dos.

Chute qui avait littéralement brisé le bras d'Izuku.

Par la suite, il s'était retrouvé avec tout un merdier sur le dos : Izuku avec une commotion et un bras cassé, sans aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait immédiatement été accusé de violence sur son camarade. Encore mineur, il y avait eu tout un foutoir, et ce fut l'intervention de son meilleur ami de l'époque et d'un des professeurs de son école qui l'avait sauvé.

A la fin de l'histoire, Katsuki lui lança un regard circonspect. Les évènements qu'il avait en tête étaient différents de la version de son ami d'enfance…

« Je vois, murmura Shoto. J'imagine que la partie adverse va vouloir user de cette histoire pour vous accuser de violence sur le lieutenant Crématorium… Et transformer ce meurtre en homicide involontaire. Le témoignage des cris et cette histoire risquent de vous porter préjudice et de convaincre le jury voter coupable. Midoriya, que vous ont-ils demandé exactement ?

\- De raconter l'histoire, selon ma version. C'est tout… Malheureusement je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose, le choc m'ayant fait perdre la mémoire et…

\- Pas de moyen de défense donc… Votre perte de mémoire est -

\- Attendez ! J'ai peut-être perdu la mémoire, mais il me reste des bribes de souvenir qui font que je suis sûr et certain que Kacchan est innocent dans cette histoire. Et il y a le témoignage d'Eijiro qui peut aider. »

Shoto hocha la tête, visiblement en pleine réflexion. Katsuki lui ne répondit rien, la mâchoire contractée au maximum. Il n'aimait pas ça, il n'aimait pas ça du tout. L'intervention d'Izuku allait être catastrophique, et risquerait d'attirer des ennuis à tout le monde. A lui, Katsuki, mais aussi à lui-même, Izuku.

 _Et si ils apprenaient la vérité…_

« Pouvez-vous me donner les noms des personnes susceptible de défendre monsieur Bakugou ?

\- O-oui, bien sûr, les voilà… »

Les mains tremblantes, Izuku écrivit les noms sur un morceau de papier, puis ils échangèrent quelques bribes de phrases à propos du procès et de ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire. Katsuki n'écoutait pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Il fixait le mur d'un regard neutre, et ne vit même pas Shoto partir en déclarant qu'il reviendrait demain pour en rediscuter, ni son foutu ami d'enfance s'approcher de lui une fois seuls. Il ne réagit que lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule, les traits du visage mélancoliques.

« Tu es complètement con Deku, siffla Katsuki en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Tu es le pire débile que cette terre ait connue.

\- M-mais Kacchan, je… balbutia son ami en reculant.

\- Tu quoi, hein ? Tu te rends compte que ton mensonge peut t'envoyer en prison ? Que tu risques gros si jamais ils venaient à apprendre la vérité ?

\- Quelle vérité ? La vérité est celle qui est notée dans nos dossiers et celle que je viens de raconter. Il n'y a pas d'autres vérités.

\- Bordel, ne joue pas au plus con avec moi. Tu sais parfaitement que je t'ai frappé, ce soir là. Tu sais parfaitement que je t'ai jeté des escaliers, et que je t'ai cassé le bras en plus de te défoncer le crâne. Tu sais très bien que j'aurai pu _te tuer_ !

\- Non Kacchan. Je suis tombé des escaliers, tu le sais, c'était un accident. Et je l'ai déjà dit : je ne me souviens que de bribes, n'est-ce pas ? L'infirmière l'a dit, j'ai eu un léger traumatisme qui a fait que -

\- Et nous savons très bien toi et moi que c'est un mensonge, gronda t'il en se relevant pour le toiser de toute sa hauteur. Je sais très bien que tu as inventé tout ça pour me sauver la peau. Sauf que – _merde !_ – on parle d'un meurtre. Et tu as beau me répéter que tu « l'avais cherché », _des conneries_ , il en ait que je t'ai cassé la gueule. Je t'ai cassé la gueule et j'ai failli te tuer. Putain, pourquoi il faut toujours que tu me défendes ?

\- Parce que je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça, répliqua Izuku d'une voix douce posant sa main sur son épaule. Je sais très bien que tu étais énervé ce soir-là, et que tu avais besoin de te défouler. Je t'ai blessé moi aussi, je ne l'ai pas oublié.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir !

\- Si, bien sûr que si. Tu n'as pas tué cet homme Kacchan. Tu ne l'as pas tué.

\- Deku, putain, je crois que tu ne t'en rends pas compte… »

Izuku poussa un soupir et lui lança un regard doux, _tellement doux_ que Katsuki dut détourner les yeux pour ne pas exploser. Il claqua la langue contre son palais, et recommença à vociférer avec acrimonie :

« Je… je n'arrive même plus à savoir si je l'ai tué ou non, Deku. Je n'arrive même plus à me souvenir si j'ai tenu ce putain de tisonnier dans ma main, et si je l'ai frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme sa putain de gueule ! Si ça se trouve je l'ai tué, et tu es en train de défendre un putain de meurtrier ! Tu te rends compte, un putain de meurtrier ! »

Il fixait à présent son ami avec hargne, furieux de le voir toujours aussi calme. Le fait de savoir qu'il avait tué son supérieur ne semblait pas le déranger plus que ça. Où était passé le gamin pleurnichard qui flippait dès que Katsuki ouvrait la bouche ? Celui qui s'excusait constamment ?

« Kacchan… souffla Izuku en secouant la tête. Tu n'as pas tué ton supérieur, j'en suis certain. Je… je sais que tu ne l'as pas tué, tu l'a - »

Il fut coupé en plein milieu de sa phrase par le garde qui annonçait la fin du temps réglementaire. Il força Izuku à sortir, laissant Katsuki de nouveau seul dans sa cellule, torturé par ses souvenirs et par la phrase coupée de son stupide ami d'enfance.

Il pensait donc que c'était ça. Mais, Izuku se trompait sur toute la ligne cette fois-ci… Il le regarda s'éloigner, un douloureux pincement au cœur. Il se trompait, car il parlait de la mauvaise personne. Ce n'était pas _l'autre_ , mais bien _lui_.

Et ce depuis toujours.

* * *

« Je déclare la deuxième séance ouverte. »

Il était tout juste 10 heure, et Nighteye venait de frapper son marteau pile au moment où la trotteuse arrivait sur le « 12 » de l'horloge. Timing parfait, le juge était aussi rigide qu'il en avait l'air. Pas plus nerveux que durant la première séance, Katsuki tourna simplement la tête pour chercher Izuku du regard. Il le trouva à côté d'Eijiro, les deux visiblement angoissés, et ils lui firent timidement signe de la main. Le cendré ne répondit pas – ils étaient dans un tribunal bordel, pas dans une cour de récrée – et tourna de nouveau la tête pour voir ce petit salaud de Monoma se lever et demander à faire venir un nouveau témoin. Chose qui fut autorisée, et il appela « Izuku Midoriya » à la barre. Le garçon tremblait comme une feuille, et Katsuki vint à se demander comment il avait pu être aussi _calme_ , la veille, lors de leur échange. Il était parfois putain de chelou.

« Monsieur Midoriya, jurez-vous de ne dire que la vérité, lors de ce témoignage ?

\- Oui monsieur le juge, je le jure. »

Et voilà, les emmerdes commençaient. Il allait raconter son histoire bidon et tous allaient comprendre qu'il avait menti. Et ce connard allait se retrouver dans la merde, à devoir payer plus que ce qu'il n'avait, et à finir en prison pour avoir tenté de défendre l'indéfendable.

Quel con.

« Vous êtes actuellement en étude de médecine, et vous connaissez monsieur Bakugou depuis vos 6 ans, c'est cela ?

\- C'est bien cela.

\- Bien. Monsieur Monoma, vous pouvez poser vos questions.

\- Je vous remercie votre honneur… Allons droit au but : durant votre année de seconde, vous avez été victime d'un accident, impliquant monsieur Bakugou ici accusé de meurtre. Pouvez-vous nous le raconter en détail ?

\- Oui monsieur. Alors… »

Et il raconta la même histoire qu'il avait raconté à Shoto. Il décrivit les mêmes conneries, les mêmes mensonges qui l'avaient sauvé il y a plusieurs années de cela. Il raconta l'histoire avec tellement d'assurance qu'il était difficile de ne pas y croire. Tout y était : les détails, la dispute, le trou de mémoire, l'infirmerie… Parfois il hésitait, renforçant ainsi la crédibilité des événements, comme pour prouver qu'il n'avait pas tout inventé et tout appris par cœur. Katsuki devait le connaître, ce débile avait un sacré jeu d'acteur.

« Cependant, monsieur Midoriya, vous affirmez ne pas avoir tous vos souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ? intervint Monoma à la fin du récit. Vous ne pouvez donc pas pleinement confirmer l'innocence de monsieur Bakugou dans cette histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, tout comme il m'est impossible de prouver sa culpabilité.

\- Merci monsieur Midoriya, fit Nighteye après sa déclaration, vous pouvez disposer. »

Et Izuku s'en alla, non sans jeter un regard dégoulinant d'inquiétude vers Katsuki. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait le faire chier ! Il s'en était sorti maintenant, mais après ? Vu le sourire de Monoma, ce dernier avait prévu le coup et allait immédiatement contre-attaquer avec des arguments plus solides que du roc. Petit à petit, il détruisait sa réputation et son image, et le transformait en un homme violent et sans compassion. Bref, en un monstre.

 _Mais, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il était ?_

« Après ce témoignage, commença Monoma d'un air très sérieux, il est facile de deviner que monsieur Bakugou est sujet à des crises de violences particulièrement dangereuses pour son entourage. En tout cas, suffisamment pour que le témoin ne puisse nous raconter toute la version des faits. Et, sans la présence d'un autre acteur -

\- Objection votre honneur ! s'exclama Shoto d'une voix forte.

\- Objection relevée. Monsieur Todoroki, vous avez la parole.

\- Il y a un troisième acteur dans cette histoire. Je demande à faire venir un second témoin.

\- Requête acceptée. Qui appelez-vous à la barre ?

\- Monsieur Eijiro Kirishima.

Katsuki ferma les yeux en entendant ce nom. Eijiro avait été l'une des personnes avec qui il s'entendait le mieux durant ses années de lycée, l'une des personnes qui ne le voyait pas comme un connard arrogant à la confiance trop imposante pour être supportable. Si Katsuki avait voulu entrer dans la gendarmerie à la fin de leur lycée, Eijiro lui s'était tourné vers une carrière militaire, et allait monter en grade dans peu de temps. Il avait toujours été très droit, et très loyal, et le voir ici avec cette andouille d'Izuku le… _rassurait_.

Même blabla pour Eijiro que pour Izuku, on lui demanda de jurer, puis les questions de Shoto purent commencer.

« Vous avez été témoin de cette histoire avec monsieur Midoriya et monsieur Bakugou… que pouvez-vous nous dire là-dessus ?

\- Eh bien, je n'ai pas assisté à l'accident, mais je me souviens parfaitement de revoir Katsuki arriver, paniqué, dans le bâtiment principal avec Izuku dans ses bras. Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça… Il m'a raconté une histoire comme quoi Izuku était tombé après une dispute, et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire parce que « cette andouille ne se réveillait pas ». J'ai donc immédiatement appelé un professeur de garde, et ensuite les pompiers sont arrivés. Katsuki a voulu rester auprès de lui, toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'Izuku se réveille. Personne n'a réussi à le déloger, pas même le policier qui était censé l'interroger… »

Il eut un petit rire à ce souvenir, et Shoto prit une nouvelle fois la parole.

« Donc, pour vous, monsieur Bakugou n'a pas blessé monsieur Midoriya ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Il serait incapable de blesser qui que ce soit.

\- Objection ! s'exclama Monoma avec force. Comment pouvez-vous être sûr de la véracité des propos de monsieur Midor -

\- Il ne me semble pas vous avoir donné la parole, gronda Nighteye. Objection refusée, poursuivez monsieur Todoroki.

\- Merci monsieur le juge. Ainsi, pensez-vous sincèrement que monsieur Bakugou ait pu blesser ou tuer monsieur Crématorium ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'offusqua Eijiro. Jamais, même sous le coup de la colère, jamais il n'aurait pu tuer qui que ce soit. »

De nouveaux murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle, et le juge dut demander le silence pour pouvoir continuer.

« Merci monsieur Kirishima, vous pouvez disposer. »

Katsuki ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, mais cette détermination le touchait profondément. Entre Izuku et lui, il avait l'impression de… il ne savait pas trop, mais pour la première fois, il se disait qu'il n'avait peut-être pas tué Dabi. Peut-être que, comme le disait Shoto, il s'était simplement trouvé ici au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment…

« Si je puis me permettre, reprit Monoma, il serait peut-être bon de connaître la source de ce différent. Cette histoire est d'autant plus floue que nous ne connaissons la raisons de ce rendez-vous sur les toits de l'école, et…

\- Et cette question n'a rien à voir avec le procès, répliqua Shoto d'une voix dure. Est-ce un procès pour le meurtre de monsieur Crématorium, ou un procès pour le sauvetage de monsieur Midoriya par monsieur Bakugou il y a de cela plusieurs années ? »

Nouveaux murmures, et cette fois-ci le juge n'eut pas à demander le silence car l'avocat reprit immédiatement.

« Voici donc les résumés des faits : mon client ici présent n'a pas tué le lieutenant Crématorium, et pour cause : il en était incapable. Sa droiture et sa morale l'empêchait de lever la main sur un innocent, et même si il pouvait se montrer virulent, grossier et colérique, les témoignages sont claires : monsieur Bakugou n'a _pas pu tuer_ le lieutenant. De plus il est difficile d'imaginer un homme en tuer un autre pour une simple histoire de dossier ou de rancœur professionnel, et encore moins monsieur Bakugou. Quelle raison mon client avait-il de tuer son supérieur ?

\- Il y existe une raison, déclara soudainement Monoma le regard froid. Je demande à faire appel au témoignage de monsieur Shigaraki Tomura. »

A ce moment-là, Katsuki sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Des sueurs froides perlèrent dans son dos, tandis que Shiharaki s'avança doucement à la barre des témoins, le visage aussi impassible qu'à l'habitude. Shigaraki Tomura, l'une des plus proches connaissances de Dabi, pour ne pas dire _la_. Le visage blême, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détacher son regard de l'homme qui allait témoigner contre lui. Son changement d'attitude n'échappa pas à Shoto, qui lui lança un regard inquiet. Il n'entendit ni le témoin se présenter, ni Monoma lui poser la terrible question :

« Monsieur Tomura, pouvez-vous nous dire quelle était _clairement_ la relation entre monsieur Bakugou et monsieur Crématorium ?

\- … Ils étaient amants. »

* * *

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? implora presque Shoto après la deuxième session fermée.

\- Pourquoi ? cracha Katsuki, vous me demandez _pourquoi_? Vous me demandez pourquoi je n'ai pas dit devant un tribunal tout entier que je me faisais enculer par mon supérieur ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas dit qu'on baisait pendant des heures devant tout un pays homophobe au possible ? Vous êtes con ou vous le faites exprès ? »

Shoto soupira devant la hargne et la colère de son client. Katsuki avait senti son monde se briser au moment même où Shigaraki avait prononcé les premiers mots.

« Écoutez, je comprends, seulement le jury peut très bien décider que vous avez mentit, et là vous risquerez gros, _très gros_ … Il faut que vous me racontiez toute l'histoire, en détail, sinon je ne pourrai plus vous aider.

\- Ah, parce que tu veux encore me défendre ? ricana Katsuki. Tu veux défendre une putain de tarlouze qui a tué son lieutenant _et petit copain_ parce que ledit lieutenant ne voulait pas le quitter ? Défendre le mec qui a cassé le bras d'un camarade sous prétexte qu'il avait refusé ses avances ?

\- … vous n'avez pas fait tout ça, Katsuki. Vous êtes persuadé de l'avoir fait, parce que vous regrettez de n'avoir rien pu faire. J'ai discuté avec votre ancienne infirmière, et il semblerait que vous vous auto-persuadiez que vous êtes responsable des accidents qui surviennent autour de vous.

\- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Taré.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Je dis juste que vous n'étiez pas un criminel. Et que vous n'avez pas à aller en prison pour quelque chose que vous n'avez pas fait.

\- Bordel mais tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?

\- Je suis gay. Et j'ai moi aussi une raison d'être considéré comme un monstre. »

Un silence emplit la salle après l'aveu de l'avocat. Katsuki sentit toute sa colère s'envoler, sur le cul après une telle annonce. Et ce con lui disait ça, comme ça ? Avec un visage aussi… neutre ? Calme ? Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez les gens en ce moment ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il en fut incapable. C'était… brusque. Mais, le regard de Shoto était sincère, et emplit d'une _telle tristesse_ qu'il en fut plus que perturbé. Comme si il était désolé, purement désolé de le voir assister à toute cette mascarade.

« … content pour toi, on est deux pédés dans la merde, parvint-il enfin à marmonner.

\- N'utilisez pas ce mot s'il vous plaît, le gronda Shoto. Donc pour répondre à vos questions, oui je vais continuer à vous défendre. Et pas parce que vous êtes homosexuel, mais parce que vous êtes mon client, et qu'il en est de mon _devoir_ de vous défendre contre cette accusation.

\- … j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix. »

Katsuki poussa un soupire, et il s'assit sur la chaise de la petite salle d'interrogatoire prêtée à l'occasion. Il fixa ses mains un long moment, hésitant, puis commença à parler :

« On ne s'aimait pas au début. Lui me faisait chier à être aussi arrogant, et moi je l'emmerdais à être grande gueule. Mais ça n'empêchait pas que c'était un bon flic, et qu'on bossait bien quand on était que tous les deux. On a pas mal galéré ensemble pendant certaines missions à la con, du coup on a fini par se rapprocher. Le soir on bossait souvent ensemble, lui parce qu'il tenait à finir tout son travail, et moi parce que je n'avais rien à faire. Un jour, on est allé chez lui pour une histoire de dossier et on a couché ensemble. Sur le coup, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avons su réagir, alors on a recommencé à se bouffer entre nous le jour. Et puis… On a fini par se voir de plus en plus souvent, on restait ensemble le plus possible, on faisait toujours nos patrouilles tous les deux par exemple.

« Je ne sais pas trop si on pouvait dire qu'on était ensemble, mais… la plupart du temps, nos disputes étaient fausses, on faisait semblant, juste pour ne pas que les autres le saches. Les histoires de dossiers, c'était aussi des prétextes pour que je puisse aller chez lui, et lui chez moi, sans que ça devienne suspect. Sauf qu'un jour, on n'a pas su se montrer discret, et cette petite pute de Mineta a tout vu. Il a voulu me faire du chantage, mais il a fini par s'écraser après son histoire de harcèlement. Mais je n'étais pas serein, alors j'ai demandé à Dabi de tout arrêter, qu'on allait avoir des problèmes et qu'il fallait peut-être en rester là. Lui n'était pas d'accord, et les disputes ont recommencé. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a fait venir chez lui, ce soir-là. Il voulait que je reste, et… et on s'est disputé, encore. Jusqu'au moment où… »

Il marqua une pause et ferma les yeux, se remémorant parfaitement du passage en question. Il s'en souvenait oui. Il ne l'avait pas tué.

« Jusqu'au moment où il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait. Et je suis parti, lui disant que j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Il n'aura jamais la réponse, j'imagine… »

La douleur se faisait ressentir dans sa voix. Katsuki n'avait jamais été amoureux de Dabi, il ne l'avait jamais aimé autant que _lui_ l'aimait. Mais il avait eu une sorte… de profonde affection pour ce connard qui lui servait de supérieur, et avait plus ou moins explosé lorsqu'il avait appris sa mort. Son cerveau avait court-circuité, et il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il s'était persuadé qu'il avait été le meurtrier. De la même manière que pour Izuku, en fait.

« … Je suis désolé pour ça, répondit Shoto après un moment de silence. J'imagine que ça n'a pas été facile pour vous.

\- Ts, je n'ai pas besoin de compassion… Sortez-moi juste de là, et on en reparlera. »

Shoto sourit, et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je vous en fais la promesse. »

* * *

Le lendemain, la dernière session était de mise, et la tension était palpable. Les deux avocats allaient se combattre, et c'était celui qui parlait le mieux qui allait remporter la dernière manche. Tout le public était tendu, et de sa place, Katsuki pouvait voir le visage de ses amis le regarder avec espoir et horreur. Eijiro, Izuku, Hanta, Mina… Ils étaient visiblement tous venus pour assister à sa terrible sentence. Le pensaient-ils innocent, ou comme lui, étaient-ils soupçonneux quant à son rôle dans cette histoire ? Excepté Izuku, personne n'était au courant de son penchant, pas même Eijiro. Ou plutôt, c'était avant, car la bombe qu'avait lâché Shigaraki avait été filmée et rediffusée par tous les médias présents. _Putain de vautours_.

Le marteau tomba, et la séance commença. Ce fut Monoma qui prit la parole en premier, et raconta les faits comme il savait si bien le faire : il mettait du suspens, accentuait l'horreur de la chose et s'appuyait sur tous les témoignages possibles, mais aussi sur le manque de témoignage. Ensuite vint le terrible argumentaire de l'amour vengeresse, usant et usant de tous les stéréotypes homophobes qui pouvaient exister. Il le décrivait comme une bête arrogante et assoiffée de sexe, n'hésitant pas à profiter de son pouvoir et de sa force pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il parla même de chantage professionnel, de menaces et d'autres ignominies qui donnait envie de vomir à Katsuki.

Katsuki Bakugou, le monstre homosexuel qui avait tué son amant par jalousie. _Quel beau titre de média !_ songea t'il avec rage.

Puis vint le tour de Shoto. Contrairement à Monoma qui s'était montré très théâtrale, il parla calmement et sincèrement. L'image qu'il donna de Katski fut totalement différente : celle d'un homme torturé entre ses devoirs et son cœur. Il le décrivit comme une personne qui se cachait sous une carapace pour se protéger, mais une personne fidèle sur qui on pouvait compter. Il utilisa comme exemple l'accident avec Izuku, et s'appuya sur les témoignages de ceux qu'il l'avait défendu. Puis, après ça, il raconta l'histoire d'amour entre lui et Dabi, romançant la chose pile comme il le fallait. Le jury était suspendu à ses lèvres, et buvaient chacune de ses paroles. Voilà une nouvelle image de Katsuki Bakugou : celui que se cachait derrière un mur d'arrogance et de confiance en soi afin de se protéger, lui et son entourage. Katsuki avait été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, il en était formel.

A la fin de son discours, Katsuki pouvait parier qu'il y avait actuellement trois mouches et un moucheron dans la salle tant le silence était pesant. Enfin, Nigtheye hocha la tête et s'empara de son marteau pour signaler la fin de la session, et par la même occasion du procès.

« Bien, maintenant le jury va pouvoir -

\- PARDONNEZ-MOI, pardonnez-moi, il semblerait que je sois en retard… Votre honneur, si vous le permettez, je crois qu'il vous reste un témoin. »

Un vieil homme vêtu d'une drôle de cape rouge venait de faire son entrée, surprenant l'ensemble de l'auditoire.

« Monsieur, commença Nighteye, je vous prie de sortir et de…

\- Hep hep hep, excusez-moi jeune homme, mais j'ai été convoqué aujourd'hui pour témoigner dans cette terrible affaire de meurtre, voyez-vous… J'ai le papier si vous voulez. »

Un policier vérifia le papier en question que lui tendait le jeune, et l'apporta ensuite au juge qui l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures, avant de le regarder avec un étrange regard.

« … Vous étiez à l'hôpital ?

\- Oui ! Une mauvaise chute dans l'escalier, triste histoire… »

Soudain, Katsuki reconnut le vieux voisin de Dabi. C'était un étrange petit homme aux manières peu conventionnel qui répondait au nom de Gran Torino. Il disait avoir été catcheur dans sa jeunesse, seulement… Difficile de le croire.

« … Bien, prenez place à la barre des témoins s'il vous plaît.

\- Merci jeune homme, vous êtes bien aimable. »

Quelques personnes pouffèrent à l'entente du « jeune homme » adressé au juge Sir Nighteye, mais ce dernier ne releva pas.

« Qu'avez-vous à nous dire ?

\- Eh bien… Autant appeler un chat un chat. Le petit Katsuki n'a jamais pu tuer Dabi.

\- … Comment pouvez-vous affirmer ceci avec autant de confiance ?

\- Eh bien parce que je l'ai vu partir, et à ce moment-là, Dabi était encore en vie. Oh, les pauvres avaient l'air malheureux comme tout au moment de se quitter… J'étais bien content de voir un ami de Dabi arriver après ça. Le pauvre était 36 pieds sous terre, et je me disais qu'il allait le consoler… ! Mon dieu, si seulement j'avais pu prévoir… »

Un nouveau silence de mort prit place, tandis que tous cherchaient à assimiler les paroles du vieil homme. Katsuki avait quitté Dabi en vie, et quelqu'un d'autres étaient venu le voir après ça ?

« Je montais chez moi quand j'ai croisé le jeune, continua t'il. Je suis son voisin direct, donc je voyais tout. Il s'est passé, quoi… une vingtaine de minute, quand j'ai vu ce même jeune homme partir par la fenêtre. J'ai d'abord trouvé ça étrange, mais je savais que c'était l'ami d u petit Dabi, donc je n'y ai pas fait plus attention que ça… Cependant, quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, j'ai tout de suite su qui était le coupable. Mais, ce n'était pas de l'avis du jeune homme, car j'ai à peine eu le temps de quitter mon appartement qu'il me poussa dans les escaliers, certainement pour me réduire au silence… Quoi que, juste avant de me pousser, le jeune homme me gratifia d'un « _je suis sincèrement désolé, je ne voulais pas_ ». Étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Manque de chance, je suis plus solide que ça ! rit-il. Par contre, je ne sais toujours pas comment il a réussi à atterrir ici après le meurtre…

\- Pouvez-vous nous donner le nom de ce jeune homme en question ?

\- Absolument. J'ai d'ailleurs été surpris de le voir dans la salle… En tant qu'avocat je veux dire.

\- Pardon ?

\- Le jeune homme n'est autre que monsieur Shoto Todoroki, avocat de la défense du petit Bakugou. »

Encore plus que l'aveu de Shigaraki, l'annonce du vrai meurtrier déclencha une véritable catastrophe. Katsuki se tourna vers Shoto, les yeux ronds comme des ballons, incapable de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un muscle. L'avocat avait perdu toutes les couleurs de son visage, mais restait aussi calme et neutre qu'il savait l'être. Il observa l'assemblée ébahie et, très calmement, il tendit les mains devant lui, puis ferma les yeux et murmura d'une voix profondément désolée :

« Peut-être aurais-je dû dire la vérité immédiatement, tout ceci aurait été plus simple… »

Le cendré senti toutes les images du procès se bousculer dans sa tête, et un tout plein d'émotions envahirent son corps. Shoto, son avocat qui l'avait défendu corps et âmes, avait tué Dabi.

Il avait tué Dabi, l'accusant ainsi de meurtre et faisant de ces dernières semaines un enfer.

Il avait tué une personne à qui il tenait.

Il avait tué Dabi.

« … Crève. »

* * *

La fin de la séance avait été éprouvante, et 5 policiers avaient dû intervenir pour empêcher Katsuki de se jeter sur son avocat. Au final, Shoto avait avoué devant toute la cours : Dabi n'était autre que Touya Todoroki, son grand frère qui avait quitté le nid familial depuis longtemps suite à un désaccord avec le père. Shoto l'avait retrouvé il y a quelques années, et venait régulièrement le voir. Mais, chose qui était inconnu du grand public, c'est que ce dernier avait été diagnostiqué schizophrène par un psychiatre lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Conscient de son incapacité à devenir avocat si il venait à se faire hospitaliser, il avait longuement travailler sur lui afin de cacher cette pathologie aux yeux des autres. Malheureusement, il eut une crise après avoir rendu visite à Dabi, et après s'être disputé avec lui à propos d'anciennes histoires familiales. Le sujet avait toujours été un point sensible pour Shoto, et entendre son frère qui les avait abandonnés, laissant sa famille seule avec un père abusif, et lui donner des leçons l'avait rendu fou de rage. La crise était survenue sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, et il avait frappé Dabi jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Une fois son méfait accomplit, il avait paniqué et avait fui, l'arme du crime à la main. Il s'en était débarrassé dans une rivière, et avait fini par faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais, pure coïncidence, il s'était retrouvé à devoir défendre le présumé meurtrier de son frère, lui qui était au courant de tout. Envahi par la culpabilité, il avait tout fait pour sauver Katsuki de la peine capitale.

L'histoire s'était terminée sur des excuses publiques, et sur l'internement de Shoto à sa demande, souhaitant ne plus faire de mal à personne. Il s'était ensuite profondément excusé devant Katsuki, lui disant qu'il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire subir de telles épreuves, et qu'il n'avait jamais voulu tuer son frère. Et le cendré l'avait regardé partir, l'air grave et les pensées chamboulées, sans savoir si il devait éprouver de la haine, de la compassion ou de la pitié pour son ancien avocat.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Katsuki était revenu chez lui, et une semaine qu'il se remettait doucement de ses émotions. Les funérailles avaient été belles, et maintenant il savait que Dabi pouvait reposer en paix. Alors qu'il marchait dans la rue, un sac de course à la main, il fut surpris de voir Izuku l'attendre devant sa porte d'immeuble. Son cœur s'affola légèrement, mais il n'en montra rien et se contenta de s'approcher de lui, dissimulant un rictus sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais c'est chez moi ici, railla t'il pour toute salutation. Bref, tu me bloques le passage là.

\- Kacchan, at-attend ! bredouilla Izuku en l'attrapant par la manche. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais…

\- En putain forme, je ne suis pas une petite merde tu sais.

\- … et je voulais aussi m'excuser, pour tout.

\- Hein ?

\- Je… je veux dire… Je veux dire, je ne veux pas te laisser seul, surtout pas après tout ça et… »

Il inspira profondément, les joues rouges et les mains collées l'une à l'autre. Katsuki n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il lui voulait, mais un sentiment étrange faisait qu'il sentait son cœur s'accélérer au fur et à mesure qu'Izuku marmonnait.

« Je… ça fait longtemps que je voulais te dire, mais… Je n'avais pas vraiment le courage, j'avais peur que tu le prennes mal, mais depuis la fin du lycée je… il respira un coup, et se lança : Kacchan, est-ce que tu acceptes de me redonner une chance ? »

Le cœur de Katsuki fit un bond dans sa poitrine, alors que son putain d'ami d'enfance – et plus qu'ami d'enfance si il continuait comme ça – recommençait à marmonner des bribes de phrases sans queue ni tête. _Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de faire là ?_

« Je… Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment, mais je me suis rendu compte que… que je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne. Alors… »

Le cendré ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais un fin sourire commença à naître sur ses lèvres. Enfin, après quelques secondes de blanc, il lui répondit :

« … Seulement si tu me payes un verre alors. Et aide moi à ranger ces putains de courses. »

Izuku cligna des yeux, avant d'afficher un grand sourire. Il l'aida à transporter son sac de course, et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le hall de l'immeuble. Katsuki vint à se dire que, peut-être, il avait pouvoir combattre les derniers évènements avec un peu plus de facilité.

Avec Izuku à ses côtés, il allait peut-être pouvoir revivre.

* * *

 _Dernier blabla:_

 _Jpp._

 _Plus sérieusement, voici quelques explications **IMPORTANTES** sur Shoto et Katsuki._

 _Tout d'abord, TOUTES LES PERSONNES ATTEINTES DE SCHIZOPHRÉNIES NE SONT PAS DES MEURTRIERS INSENSIBLES. Cette pathologie se manifeste sous différentes formes selon les personnes, et l'exemple de Shoto est exceptionnel, et surtout très romancé. Si Shoto n'a pas tout de site été_ _interné pour sa maladie, c'est que les médecins ne jugeaient pas cela indispensable. Être schizophrène ne veut pas dire "finir en hôpital psychiatrique", on peut très bien être malade et avoir un travail comme toutes personnes valides. Ces personnes-là ont "juste" des suivis réguliers. Autre point, on ne devient pas schizophrène, on l'est ou on ne l'est pas. Cependant, cette pathologie peut se manifester... ou non. On ne sait pas trop d'où vient cette pathologie, mais on sait que chez un patient malade, un choc psychologique peut la faire ""apparaître"". Dans le cas de Shoto, il a été diagnostiqué jeune, mais il ne présentait aucun danger pour lui ou pour les autres... jusqu'à la discussion avec Dabi._

 _Après, dans le cas de Katsuki, il est possible de modifier ses souvenirs inconsciemment après un choc, ou simplement de les effacer. Ici, comme pour Izuku et pour Dabi, le fait qu'on ait répété à Katsuki que tout était de sa faute a fini par le persuader qu'il avait effectivement blessé Izuku/tué Dabi. Les remords et le fait qu'il n'ait rien pu faire pour empêcher le meurtre/accident à déclenché cette réaction..._

 _Mais, n'oubliez tout de même pas que ceci est une **FICTION** , une histoire inventée de A à Z. Et que donc tout est FICTIF, je me base juste sur certains faits réels pour rendre l'histoire plus crédible. _

_Et dernier point, plus sympa cette fois: à l'origine, cette histoire devait être un Todo/Baku et avec beaucoup plus d'interaction entre les deux, et moins de passages du procès. Sauf que, en écrivant, je me suis rendue-compte que bah... C'était tout le contraire. De plus le meurtrier devait être Shigaraki, et non Shoto. Et surtout, il devait être plus présent. Mais encore une fois, tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu uhu (et puis je vous avoue que j'ai trouvé ça beaucoup plus drôle avec Shoto meurtrier que Shigaraki)._

 _Enfin bref, je me suis inspirée de deux romans policiers assez connu pour cet OS... Saurez-vous les deviner?_

 _Sur ce, je m'excuse pour ces longues explications, et vous fais la bise (d'un pigeon)!_

 _(PS: mangez une review, sauvez un pigeon.)_


End file.
